Most Wonderful Time of the Year
by leighann415
Summary: A different take on "We Two Kings..." Martin spends Christmas with Niles, Daphne, and Frasier instead of having to work. And Niles & Daphne have their first Christmas together as a couple. Present for Kristen3! :) *hugs*


**Author's Note: **I've had this idea sitting around for a while, but well, you know how I get at posting…*hides* Anyway, this is for Kristen, since I didn't tell her what my idea was…Just that I had an idea for "We Two Kings!" And I think I tortured her a little…;) But I hope you like the result! I don't know where some of this came from, just kind of wrote itself! :) Anyway, Merry Christmas! :) And the beginning has dialogue from the episode.

* * *

"Christmas without Dad…" Niles didn't know how that would even be possible. Especially this first year with him and Daphne married.

"He's always the first one under the tree." Frasier said. "What are we going to do? We've really made a mess of ourselves this time."

"I don't know if Dad will be able to forgive us."

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but overhear," the guard standing behind the desk said. "But if it means that much to have Martin at home, then I suppose that could be arranged."

Niles and Frasier looked at each other ecstatically. "Really? That would be so wonderful! We've tried everything to get Dad to be at one of our places for Christmas, but it's been too hard to decide on which one, and we overdid it, I think."

"Well, if Martin will agree, I'll work his shift on Christmas."

"Thank you so much! But wouldn't your family be disappointed too?" Niles thought about how the man must have family to spend Christmas with too.

But he just shook his head. "No, no family to speak of for me. I wouldn't mind working Christmas. Besides, I could use the money." He smiled. "Let me go talk to Marty, and I'll be right back."

The man left, and Frasier and Niles stood there awkwardly. "Frasier, I'm so sorry for everything. You should have Christmas, all day."

"No Niles. This is yours and Daphne's year. We can always move everything to the Montana."

"If you two start fighting again, then I'm definitely working Christmas." Martin's voice came from behind them.

"Dad, we're sorry." Frasier said. "We never should've been so competitive over something like Christmas. It's supposed to be such a simple holiday, with lots of love and compassion. Not angriness. We apologize."

"Where have you decided, then?"

Frasier and Niles looked at each other. They hadn't really settled on anything. "It should be at Niles and Daphne's." Frasier finally said.

Martin smiled. "Well, I'll go along with that. We can still have fun at Frasier's. I'm proud of you boys." They all hugged, and started to talk about the menu for Christmas dinner.

* * *

It was Christmas Day, and Niles and Daphne had everything ready. With Frasier's help, of course. He insisted on helping with the preparations. Presently, Niles and Daphne were still in bed, savoring the moment together before everyone came. They invited Roz and Alice over too. It would be nice to have a full house for the day.

Daphne sighed. "Merry Christmas, Niles. It's our first Christmas that we're married!" She leaned over and kissed her husband. She had been looking forward to this day forever.

"I love you, Daphne. I have a special present to give to a beautiful angel. I wanted to give it to you before everyone got here. Come on."

They put their special festive robes on, Niles' was red, and Daphne had on a dark green one. They tiptoed down the stairs together, hand-in-hand.

They stopped at the tree. "Isn't it beautiful?" Daphne sighed.

"Not half as beautiful as you, my love." Niles put his arm around her.

"What's this gift, now?"

Niles sat down, and patted the spot next to him. Daphne happily obliged, and sat down next to him. He put his arm around her shoulders.

"I just wanted to enjoy this moment before everyone got here. This is our first Christmas together, after all."

"Oh, Niles…I couldn't be happier than to spend it with you." She leaned in and kissed him.

"I could give you all the jewels in the land, but all I want is to be with you. But that doesn't mean you're not getting anything!"

Daphne giggled. "You spoil me so, Niles. But I do love you. So much." They kissed again, deeper this time. They were careful in this point in their relationship not to take things too far too soon.

* * *

All too soon, their moment together ended, and it was time to get ready for everybody to come over. Daphne was excited that they would host Christmas morning at the Montana. Even though Frasier had wanted to have it at his apartment, he finally gave in, and let Niles and Daphne host their first Christmas together.

With everyone all around them, Niles and Daphne's first Christmas was a success. Even the food was surprisingly delicious. But Frasier did help with the meal.

All the gifts were opened. Niles and Daphne gave Martin a season pass for the Seattle Seahawks' next football season. Martin was ecstatic, that he almost seemed to forget what went on between Niles and Frasier, and the earlier bickering over Christmas. They certainly didn't ruin Christmas, as he'd feared.

Niles gave Daphne tickets for two for a cruise to the Bahamas. Daphne couldn't be more excited. Niles and Daphne also got some stuff to help make the Montana their own. Frasier had given them a new coffee machine.

After all the gifts were opened, Frasier and Niles had one more thing to give to their father.

"Dad," Niles began, "Frasier and I are both really sorry for causing all the trouble about deciding where to spend Christmas. I think this year, we can put that behind us, and forgive and forget. We'll do better next year. Right, Frasier?" He turned to his brother.

He hesitantly nodded, and said "Right."

Martin went over to hug both his boys. "Aww, now, it doesn't matter. You know I love both of you, and it wouldn't be Christmas if there wasn't some bickering involved!"

"Well, anyways, we have one last gift to give you, Dad." Frasier and Niles handed Martin a package. Martin seemed as eager as a child would be.

"You know you don't have to give me any of these gifts. Just being with you is present enough. But that doesn't mean I won't accept it!" Martin laughed.

He tore the colorful paper away to reveal a big picture frame. The picture inside was one of the whole Crane family, the two Crane brothers, and parents, Martin and Hester.

"We thought you'd want to see Mom everyday."

Martin was on the verge of tears. "I love it boys, absolutely love it. And I love you. I know I don't always say it, but I do. Come here." They all hugged once more. Niles couldn't help but look over at Daphne and see her smiling brightly as she snapped a picture of the moment. No matter what happens, they'll always treasure being a family, and the love they have for each other. It was truly a Christmas they'll never forget.

**The End**


End file.
